Legacy of Muffin!
by Doktor Faust
Summary: Legacy of Muffin is about a Yami's muffin going through some "hard times". Yami is obsessed with muffins, but how far will he go for one? Old fic. and first attempt at humor, I am a better author now ^_^ oh and i had SOME help from my friend Yu Gi Master8


Psycho Bakura: Yep, guys, this was my very first fanfic, so it is pretty old. But there was a recent power outage where I live, so I went back and started re- writing it. I probably wrote it close to a year ago, but since I have nothing currently posted, I decided I would put this piece from it up. The fanfic is called "Legacy of Muffin", and it was my first attempt at a humor fic. If you guys like it, please be kind and drop a review, but if I don't get any reviews, I won't even bother continuing ^_^  
  
Yu Gi Master 88: Will you shut up already and let me type? ¬_¬  
  
Psycho Bakura: Sorry! My friend, Yu Gi Master 88, will actually be typing this fic, so I have to give her some credit. And I'm borrowing her computer. Because I'm a good friend and so is she.  
  
Yu Gi master 88: And because I'm a faster typer than you.  
  
Psycho Bakura: Because you're convinced that you can type faster.  
  
Yu Gi Master 88: Because it's true.  
  
Psycho Bakura: . -_-,  
  
There are a few minor things you might need to know for this fic. First, for those of you who don't know, Solomon is the name of Yugi's grandfather. Second, for this fic, Yami Bakura will simply be known as Bakura, and the normal Bakura is just Ryou. And third, this is only a snippet of the fic, so if you're lost, just e-mail me or review and tell me you would like to read the rest of it. I simply put it here to see if anyone would read it. So, if you're really interested, please, please, please leave a review, okies? Arigato. ^_^ Any who, on with MY fic.. ^_^  
  
Oh, wait! Sorry, everyone, I forgot to do the disclaimer! ^_^'  
  
Yu Gi Master 88: Hai, disclaimers are a good thing.  
  
Psycho Bakura: Okay, here goes. Yu-Gi-Oh! And all its characters are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, and I don't own Burger King. Please don't sue me, I have no money ^_^  
  
  
  
Legacy of Muffin  
  
Yugi attached himself to his grandfather's broom. "Don't hit him, Grandpa! It's the influence of the syrup!" Bakura was holding Ryou out as a shield. "Yugi, move, or you'll regret it." Solomon threatened "well" Yugi started "It's not.It's not like you can hit me with the broom." Solomon laughed and scratched his head. "Well Yugi, I guess your rig- HYAAAAAA!!!" Yugi flew from the broom and crashed into Ryou, who fell onto Bakura. Solomon tossed the broom onto the trio and exited the living room as if absolutely nothing had taken place. In the hallway, Solomon passed by a frantic Yami. "Hey, Yami! What's going on?" "No time talk! Rescue Muffin! Rarrarrar!" Yami pushed Solomon against the wall and continued running down the hall to the living room. Putting on a burst of speed, Yami skidded around the corner, tripped on his own feet, and tumbled gracelessly into Yugi, who had just stood up. Yami quickly apologized and helped Yugi to his feet. "Yugi! Yugi! Where's my muffin? Where's my muffin?!" Yami immediately asked, shaking his other violently. "Hey! Chill out!" Yugi pried Yami's hands off his shoulders and walked over to Ryou and Bakura. Pushing them out of the way, he returned the muffin. He brushed it off and extended his hand to Yami. "Um.It's a bit.deflated, but if you really want it-" Yami grabbed his muffin and took off to the kitchen. "Guess he did want it."  
  
~ Kitchen ~  
  
Yami rushed to the cabinet and pulled a plate from the bottom shelf. Carefully, he placed the muffin on said plate. "It's just a little dusty, it's just a little squished, still good, still good." Yami then turned his back momentarily to grab a butter-knife, in which time Solomon found his way to the kitchen. Reaching out for the muffin, Solomon had the urge to sneeze. Desperately trying to hold it back, he clamped his hands over his mouth. However, unable to hold back any longer, he sneezed the loudest sneeze of his life. Yami immediately spun around, butter-knife in hand. "What'cha doin'?" Yami suspiciously asked. "Nothin'," Solomon said, slightly worried. "LIAR! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL MY MUFFIN!!!" "So what?! You deserve it! You knocked me down! I'm an old man!" "Don't even talk to me about old until you spend 5,000 years in a puzzle!" "You could've broken my hip, you old fogey!" "I'll break more then that, Solomon! Just you wait." Yami raised the butter-knife, an unblinking, maniacal stare plastered to his face. His lips upturned into a psychotic smile. "Don't d-don't look at me like that, Yami, you're scaring me!" "I know! RAUGHARGRAR!" Solomon turned to run, and accidentally tipped over the plate holding the muffin. The plate crashed to the ground and shattered into pieces, but the muffin went flying across the kitchen. Yami's eyes followed the bread product and Solomon ran like hell. The muffin followed a straight course, right to the kitchen sink. A loud 'splish' was heard, followed by Yami's cries of "DAMN YOU, SOLOMON!" and "RARRARRAR!" Yami ran to the sink and fished the muffin out. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" Yami threatened. Sighing, he got another plate and put the muffin onto it. "It's just a little wet, it's just a little squished, still good, still good. I'll just put it into the microwave to dry it out." Placing the sloppy muffin into the microwave, he set the time for 45 seconds and pressed "start". "I have 45 seconds to wait. I wonder what's on TV?" Yami traveled to the living room. "Ryou and the Thief are gone. I wonder where they went? Yeesh, I don't care. Time to channel surf. Ah, and I don't even need a remote, for I have MIND POWER!!!" Yami started at the TV, squinting his eyes. He stopped a moment. "Gotta' blink." Yami squinted again. "Gotta' blink." For a last time, Yami squinted. "CHANGE, DAMN YOU!" The television did nothing. Yami growled and squinted. The television did nothing. "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Yami prepared to kick the television, but a commercial came on. "At Burger King, you can have it your way!!" Yami smiled. "MIND CRUSH!!" Yami extended his hand, and the Eye of Ra materialized on his forehead. Concentrating his mental power, Yami urged the television to spontaneously combust. The television finally did something. It blew up. Into tiny little pieces. Flaming pieces. From the kitchen, Yami heard three short beeps followed by a fourth long one. "It's muffin time!" Skillfully dodging the tiny flaming pieces of television, Yami walked down the hall and reached the kitchen, where he found Bakura, muffin in hand. " THIEF.DROP THE MUFFIN, IT'S MINE!!" "I don't see you name on it Pharaoh. Besides, you shouldn't leave food unattended. Says so in your microwave manual. What are you, five?" "Shut up." "I'm a guest in this house, and I want the muffin. Be courteous to visitors of your household." "Yeah, you ARE a guest. AN UNWANTED GUEST! MIND CRUSH!!!" "Your powers from Egypt are gone, Pharaoh!" "You can tell that to the television you'll be meeting in hell, Thief!" The Eye of Ra once again appeared on Yami's head, and a bright light enveloped Bakura. "AH! MY EYES!! YOU BASTARD PHARAOH!!!" Bakura blindly lunged in Yami's direction, with one hand over his eyes. Yami took advantage of Bakura's current handicap and tripped him. "You missed, Thief." "You. You. YOU'RE A CHEATER! YOU WERE IN EGYPT, YOU ARE NOW, AND ALWAYS WILL BE! AND ESPECIALLY AT CARDS!!" Bakura yelled loudly, making sure the entire household could hear him. Yami took a deep breath and his hands began to tremble. "SHUT.THE HELL.UP! MIND CRUSH!!" " I didn't mean it, Pharaoh! NO, PHARAOH, NO!!" Yami stared and smiled at Bakura, who had fallen to his knees, with his hands against his head. Yami burst into fits of maniacal laughter as Bakura began twitching violently. "I'll be having my muffin now."  
  
  
  
Psycho Bakura: And there you have it. What did you think of my fic, Yu Gi?  
  
Yu Gi Master 88: z z z .  
  
Psycho Bakura: ¬_¬ I'd like to see you try any better alone.  
  
Yu Gi Master 88: nah, I think I'll just sleep -^_^- *goes over to the bed and sleeps*  
  
Psycho Bakura: What a bastard.  
  
Yu Gi Master 88: I'm still awake. -_o  
  
Psycho Bakura: I. I knew that.  
  
Yu Gi Master 88: *MIND CRUSHES Psycho Bakura and goes back to sleep* basterd.z z z z. ~v.v~  
  
Psycho Bakura: * falls to the ground and twitches violently*  
  
Unnamed Muse #1: Okay everyone, remember to leave a review, please. I'm sure it would be very much appreciated ^_^ *innocent smile* 


End file.
